


The Origin of Mollywobbles

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Duelling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more innocent than you'd think.  Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Mollywobbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hogwarts_elite drabble contest. Still probably the best title I've ever come up with.

_Not again,_ Molly Prewett thought as she lost her fight with balance and the world upended itself. She laid one arm across her splayed legs to control the shaking, almost grateful she couldn’t focus on the nasty bruise spreading across her backside.

The front of a threadbare robe loomed before her, giving way to red hair and freckles as Arthur bent down, concerned. “Sorry.” He canceled the jinx and held out his hand.

Still unsure of her footing, she let him help her up, though not without grumbling. “Must you always make my legs go weak?”

Arthur, wisely, said nothing.


End file.
